headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amy Madison
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Amy the Rat | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Buffy the Vampire Slayer | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Sunnydale, California | associations = | known relatives = Catherine Madison Mother, deceased. | status = | born = 1981 Most of the teen characters introduced in the first season of Buffy appear to be about the same age. | died = | 1st appearance = "Witch" | final appearance = | actor = Elizabeth Anne Allen Robin Riker }} Amy Madison is a secondary character featured in the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Played by actress Elizabeth Anne Allen, she first appeared in the third episode of season one, "Witch". Biography Amy Madison grew up in the town of Sunnydale, California. Her mother, Catherine Madison was the former tri-county cheerleading champion for Sunnydale High School. When Amy was twelve-years-old, she heard her parents getting into a heated argument in which her father called her mother a "witch". Amy had no idea how accurate the appellation really was. Catherine Madison truly was a witch and her practices ultimately drove the family apart. Her father abandoned Amy and her mother shortly thereafter. When Amy came of age, Catherine encouraged her to try out for Sunnydale High's cheerleading team. She made her train six hours every day; three in the morning and three in the evening. If Catherine felt that Amy was gaining even an ounce of weight, she would padlock the refrigerator. Amy loved her mother and wanted to do right by her, but cheerleading simply wasn't in her blood and it was next to impossible to meet Catherine's critically high standards. Whenever she felt like her mother was coming down too hard on her, Amy would go to her friend Willow Rosenberg's house and pig out on brownies. Catherine began to lose confidence in Amy's ability and felt that she was wasting her youth. She crafted a spell that enabled her to switch bodies with Amy in the hopes of reliving the glory days of high school. Through Amy, Catherine used her magic to eliminate the competition. She caused one cheerleader's hands to spontaneously catch fire and rendered another girl, Cordelia Chase, temporarily blind. Buffy Summers and her friends learned that a witch was responsible for the recent incidents and immediately began to suspect Amy of foul play. Buffy however, quickly found herself the next victim of Catherine's magic when she fell ill from a vengeance spell. Buffy's mentor Rupert Giles took Buffy to the Madison household to talk to Catherine about their daughter. It was then that they came to learn the truth and found out that Catherine was now living in Amy's body. Giles collected Catherine's spell book and found a counter spell that restored Amy and Catherine to their rightful bodies. Catherine tried to put a hex on Buffy, but it backfired, casting her spirit into a bronze statue of herself in a trophy case at school. Amy eventually recovered from the affair and went to live with her father. Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Witch Notes & Trivia * * Actress Robin Riker, who originally played Amy's mother Catherine Madison, also played the role of Amy in the scenes where she was possessing her daughter's body. * Amy Madison returned as an antagonist in the Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Season Eight comic book series published by Dark Horse Comics. * Amy and Catherine Madison may be the first female pairing to switch bodies with one another in this series, but they won't be the last. In the fifteenth episode of season four, "This Year's Girl", a mystical device causes Buffy Summers to swap bodies with a renegade Slayer named Faith Lehane. See also External Links * * Amy Madison at Wikipedia * Amy Madison at Buffyverse * Amy Madison at the Dark Horse Database References Category:1981/Character births